Dirty Little Secret
by ZackPuppy
Summary: Masaomi has a secret fetish that he just wants to keep hidden. Too bad Izaya figures out what it is. IzayaxMasaomi. One-shot.


Everyone has a dirty little secret that they're too embarrassed to talk about. Masaomi was no different; it was one of the biggest things he hated about himself. His dirty little secret was, despite the fact he hated Izaya Orihara with a passion, the sound of the man's voice turned him on. As much as he tried to ignore Izaya when he'd be talking, he always wound up excusing himself to run to the bathroom to either splash some cold water in his face or relieve himself. He hoped the information broker would never catch on, but at the same time he knew it was hard to hide anything from the man. If he ever did find out, Masaomi knew that he'd use it to his absolute advantage and dreaded the possibility.

Masaomi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his text message notification go off. He looked at the screen, secretly hoping it'd be Saki or anyone other than Izaya, but his heart sank upon seeing the man's name.

'_I need you to come in today and do some work for me._'

"Great…" Masaomi muttered to himself as he punched in a simple reply of acknowledgement, closing the phone after he hit send and stuffing it in his pocket. It was going to be a long day, he could tell.

Izaya smirked to himself as he got Masaomi's reply. "You really are a masochist, aren't you, Kida Masaomi?" he asked out loud as he sat his phone on the desk. He'd noticed lately how often the boy seemed to excuse himself to the bathroom; one time, he curiously stood outside with his ear pressed against the door and heard Masaomi trying to stifle his own moans. Of course, Izaya didn't have a solid explanation, only his own guesses. Assessing the situation, all he had been doing every time was simply talking and generally about nothing in particular. The only logical explanation he came up with was that the boy was turned on by the sound of his voice. He absolutely had to test to see if his theory was correct. If it was, he could only begin to imagine all the fun he could have tormenting his favorite toy.

A short time passed before there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called. Masaomi entered the door, not saying anything as he took his shoes off. "No need to be so quiet, Masaomi," Izaya stated, chuckling. Was that a gulp he heard? It was too hard to tell.

"What work did you have for me?" Masaomi replied as he stopped halfway to the desk. Whatever it was, he hoped it involved him having to leave the building.

"Work? I don't remember saying anything about that," Izaya replied, smirking.

"B-But your text sai—"

"Did it? Oops, my mistake," Izaya said, cutting him off. He continued to smirk as he got up from his desk and started walking towards Masaomi. "I was thinking we could just chat instead," he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Masaomi began to panic; listening to Izaya was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"N-No, that's ok, Izaya-san. I really should get going, I've got somewhere else to be," he replied, nervously looking for an escape. Izaya's smirk widened as he backed the boy into a nearby corner. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Masaomi's head and leaned in towards his ear.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have come here in the first place, am I wrong?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Masaomi gulped, still looking for some way to escape from the situation. "Like I said, I simply want to chat, that's all. It's not very often that we get to talk to each other, especially when you like to avoid me," he continued.

Masaomi began mentally cursing as Izaya continued talking as if he was carrying a conversation with him. He felt his pants getting tighter and, in such close proximity, it was only a matter of time before the man noticed the growing bulge. It would be even more obvious if he attempted to hide it with his shirt, so that was out of the question. '_I've got to get out of here before it's too late!_' he thought to himself. He hoped that by focusing on trying to find a way to escape he could ignore Izaya.

Izaya had, by this time, noticed the bulge in the boy's pants; all he had done was simply glance down and he saw it. '_Time to spice things up a bit,_' he thought, smirking yet again. "You know, Masaomi, I really can't stop thinking about you all the time~" he said. He knew he had caught Masaomi off guard because he had suddenly inhaled sharply. Izaya continued. "It's especially hard when you avoid me for long periods of time. I miss your touch, such as your naked body clinging to mine…"

'_Shit, shit, shit!_' Masaomi squeezed his eyes shut, face red. He was more than certain Izaya had caught onto his stupid secret fetish. There was no escaping now; his legs wouldn't move even if he tried.

"… I think the thing I miss the most is you moaning and squirming like a helpless animal as I run my hands all over your body, practically begging me to give you a hand job. Sometimes I'm even nice enough to give you a blow job, aren't I?" Izaya seductively whispered in Masaomi's ear. Masaomi cupped a hand over his own mouth, trying to stop himself from letting out a moan. "You feel even more helpless when I blindfold you, don't you~?"

"D-Damn it, you bastard!" Masaomi snapped. "Stop teasing me already! If you want to fuck me, just do it already!" His face was still very red in embarrassment and he was avoiding eye contact with Izaya. Izaya smirked and scooped Masaomi up bridal style before turning towards the bedroom.

"Since when were you so eager, Masaomi?" he asked in a mocking tone as he closed the bedroom door behind him with his foot. He sat Masaomi down in the middle of the bed and started undoing his belt. "It's almost as if…" He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans as he spoke. "…you were turned on just from the sound of my voice," he said, poking Masaomi's erection through his underwear and getting a moan in response.

"Sh-Shut up!" he said, crushing his lips against Izaya's in an attempt to shut him up. Izaya gladly returned the kiss, hungrily making out with the younger male as he pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. When the kiss was broken for air, Izaya took the opportunity to remove Masaomi's clothes. Once Masaomi was naked, he pulled the ex-leader's old scarf out of the drawer next to his bed.

"You like being blindfolded, don't you Masaomi?" Izaya asked. Masaomi blushed as he averted his gaze. Chuckling, Izaya wrapped the cloth around his head, tying it in the back. "Without your sight, your sense of touch and hearing increase," he mused as he stood up to undress himself. As he climbed back onto the bed, he straddle Masaomi and leaned in towards his ear again. "Should I handcuff your wrists together as well and render you completely helpless?" he asked, licking the edge of the ear. Masaomi shuddered and let out a moan.

"W-Will you stop it?!" Masaomi replied. Izaya chuckled, pinning Masaomi's wrists above his head with one hand.

"What shall I do first, I wonder?" he thought out loud, drawing invisible patterns on Masaomi's chest with his free hand. "Shall I just sit here and continue telling you about all the things I want to do, or have I teased you enough already?" Masaomi let out a moan as the hand began idly playing with one of his nipples. "I suppose I could give you that hand job I told you about, or maybe even a blow job." The boy groaned in response.

"I don't care, just stop fucking teasing me!" Masaomi snapped, squirming under Izaya. He felt Izaya let go of his wrists and reposition himself closer to his hips.

"Very well then, if you insist," he said, putting the erection in his mouth. Masaomi let out a loud moan as his hips bucked towards Izaya, almost as if he were trying to push himself further into the man's mouth. Izaya chuckled as he began skillfully licking and bobbing his head, occasionally gently scraping his teeth against the shaft. He glanced up briefly, if only to enjoy the site of Masaomi mewling and squirming.

"D-Damn it…" Masaomi felt like he was ready to explode. Izaya was right; the loss of sight really did enhance his sense of touch to a whole new level. He let another loud moan when he felt Izaya add a hand to his actions, which sent him over the edge. "I-Izaya…!" He moaned the man's name as he released inside his mouth, which of course the sick bastard swallowed.

"The sound of you calling my name like that is music to my ears, Masaomi," Izaya said, chuckling as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. While Masaomi lay there trying to catch his breath, Izaya reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Masaomi listened to the sound of the bottle being uncapped and Izaya squirting some of the lube onto one of his hands before setting the bottle on the table. His nose was met with the familiar smell of the strawberry scented lube that the man insisted on using.

"Damn scented lube," he muttered under his breath. Izaya smirked a little but otherwise ignored the boy as he stuck a finger in his ass. Masaomi grunted in pain as he wiggled it around, eventually adding another finger to stretch him. '_Damn heightened senses…!_' he thought to himself as he squirmed and clutched at the sheets underneath him while Izaya added yet another finger. After several minutes of prepping, Izaya pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Masaomi's entrance before pushing in; both of them groaned in unison. As Izaya began to pump in and out, he leaned in once more towards the ex-leader's ear.

"You know, Masaomi…" he whispered, causing the boy to shudder. "You shouldn't have let your little fetish be so obvious." He reached between their bodies and grabbed the boy's growing erection, causing him to moan. "Because now, I'm going to use it to my advantage whenever I want." Masaomi moaned and squirmed as Izaya began pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Can you imagine the kinds of phone conversations we will have?" Izaya chuckled; he was pretty sure he saw tears coming from under the blindfold. Masaomi's toes curled and he clenched at the sheets; he was going to explode again.

"B-Bastard…!" Masaomi released all over Izaya's hand. Izaya smirked in satisfaction as he continued pounding Masaomi's ass until he hit his own orgasm. When he was done, he pulled out and cleaned Masaomi up with a couple of tissues before removing the blindfold. Of course, Masaomi was glaring daggers at him as he tried to catch his breath. He chuckled and stroked the boy's cheek with his clean hand.

"If only looks could kill, right?" he said, brushing some of the sweaty blonde hair out of the way. He could tell that Masaomi's consciousness was fading fast. "Sweet dreams, Masaomi-kun," he cooed, placing a kiss on his forehead. The last thing Masaomi saw before he passed out was that damn smirk.


End file.
